


【一年生】学长到目前也很苦恼的事

by Weakwater3000



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 一年生同人, 我们的天空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weakwater3000/pseuds/Weakwater3000
Summary: 时间线是发生在续集《我们的天空》，kongphop从中国留学回来之后的片段，之前一直不知道《一年生》还有续集，我爱暖暖，暖暖使我快乐Ծ ̮ Ծ。





	【一年生】学长到目前也很苦恼的事

**Author's Note:**

> 应该算清水的一篇吧，不过我有yy他们第一次的场景，啊，我好污。（有看过一年生的文字版，所以写的蛮不正经的。）

“kongphop，我又不是小孩子了，干嘛买这个给我……”Arthit虽然这么说着，但还是忍不住把那毛绒绒的熊猫玩偶往脸上蹭了蹭，比想象中还要柔软的质感。  
kongphop笑眯眯的看着他，边把一堆纪念品整理分好边正色道：“就是觉得，这个玩偶和Arthit学长很搭，不由自主的就买了。”

Arthit嫌弃的看他一眼，嘟囔着：“所以说也没买什么好的特产，比如茅台酒之类的。”

kongphop闻言疑惑着：“Arthit学长不是不会喝酒吗？所以我只给你带了零食。”

“喂！你哪只眼睛看到我不会喝酒了？！”Arthit被戳到了痛处，梗着脖子不服气的争辩，kongphop笑着摇了摇头，也不知道是之前是谁大半夜坐在阳台栏杆上唱情歌，吓得住户们以为有人失恋了要跳楼。

“是，是。Arthit学长的酒量天下第一，不过学长你要答应我，我不在的时候，不要和别人喝酒。”kongphop凑过来，语气很是严肃，Arthit瞪他一眼，也不知道说什么才好，只能悻悻道：“唠叨，两年不见更唠叨了。”

“那学长呢？两年没看到我，有没有更爱我呢？”kongphop一本正经的说着情话，Arthit心里腹诽着这小崽子，偏过头去不想理他。他深刻了解自己的尿性，平时倒思路清晰言语犀利，一受撩便大脑宕机智商下线，所以他决定屏蔽掉kongphop眼里散发出的爱的火花，免得又被套路。

“Arthit学长？”kongphop又凑近了些，Arthit一个激灵，因为那小子呼出的气息轻轻扫在他耳朵边上，他当即浑身不自在起来。

“kongphop，我困了，我要睡了啊，呃……你好赶快理好东西，小声点别吵着我……”

Arthit手忙脚乱的往被子里钻，他的每一个神经都在提醒着自己——这小子想要对自己干些什么，光是看那一脸深情款款的样子，Arthit便知道kongphop又在想什么少儿不宜的事，这家伙果然还处于青春期情欲旺盛的阶段，Arthit可不想明天早上拖着死尸一般的身体去上班。

kongphop见状微微叹了口气，他还没开始做什么呢，Arthit学长便如此警惕性高，他不免有些可怜巴巴的道：“Arthit学长，我——”

“关灯，我够不着。”

Arthit故意耍赖，说完这句话后便用被子蒙住了头，剩kongphop在那里发呆。

Arthit支楞着耳朵，听到那人脚步缓缓的走去关了床头灯，又在他旁边轻声道了句晚安，然后那声音便远了，好似是听话的去一旁整理东西去了。

Arthit有些自责，要说他们是情侣，况且还那么多年了，对于这种事本就应该以平常心看待，可Arthit就是……就是不知道怎么的很抗拒这件事。所以每次看到kongphop蠢蠢欲动时他便想要逃开，可又觉得那小子失落的表情太委屈。

Arthit从被角露出一双眼睛偷看那人，只见kongphop默默的把东西拖到门廊的灯下，为了不吵到他小心翼翼的分拣着从中国带回来的礼物。那身影孤单单的，让Arthit更有罪恶感。

Arthit在脑子里胡思乱想着，不知怎么回事总是想起他和kongphop第一次的坦诚相见。他忍不住把脸埋在枕头里，觉得自己现在肯定脸红的狼狈。

感恩节的那一天。

Arthit记得很清楚，那天他主动将kongphop的身份公之于众，在朋友们的尖叫哄闹声和kongphop那个柔情的吻的冲击下，那晚他的脑子一直是混混沌沌的，以至于被kongphop拥着倒在床上时他依旧大脑空白。

所以说，当kongphop吻的他快要窒息时他还是一片迷糊。

呃，甚至kongphop不安分的的手摸来摸去时他还神游天外。

直到他的衣服被扒了个干净，kongphop坐在旁边好整以暇的叠着衣服的时候，他才略回过神来。

“kongphop……你在……你在做什么？”Arthit见他仔仔细细的把自己的衣服叠好放在一旁，那种迷茫感不可言说。

“哦，抱歉啊Arthit学长，要把你的衣服叠好，不然乱扔会皱巴巴的。”

kongphop气定神闲的回答。

Arthit差点一口老血喷出来……这家伙，这种时候还在意这种事，真不知道是夸他稳重的好还是怎样。Arthit觉得自己现在赤裸裸的躺在那里就如同在受凌迟之刑，有种叫做羞耻的东西正在鞭笞他的身体和心灵。

还有更过分的是，kongphop居然大摇大摆的拿着“某些用品”在他面前晃悠，羞耻到爆了好吗？当Arthit压着怒火问他是不是很有经验的时候，kongphop居然脸不红心不跳的回答他：“这个啊，想着和Arthit学长总有一天会用到，所以提早做了功课。”

Arthit气的翻白眼，这家伙也太有自信了吧，什么鬼啊？总有一天……会用到？？提早……做了功课？！

Arthit真想一脚踢开那乱来的小子逃跑，他虽然是拥有权威的学长，但他也是个完全没有恋爱经验的母胎单身狗啊！对于这种事他也是难以启齿羞到要死好么？偏偏kongphop还这么一本正经的胡说八道，让Arthit感到身心都受到了摧残。

不过好歹是第一次，Arthit也不想这么快伤了kongphop的自尊，由着他去了，不料这晚上简直是地狱般的煎熬，他痛的要死不说，kongphop这家伙还没完没了，最后竟然没刹住车，害他肚子不舒服了好久，第二天的状态简直就是一个字——废！

Arthit想起kongphop那一脸无辜的样子便火冒三丈，但他又不能对那诚恳认错的家伙再做什么，只得咽下苦水。

Arthit觉得，肯定是第一次留下了阴影，所以他才这么抗拒这件事。kongphop也因此受了连坐之罪，每次温存都是软磨硬泡，各种套路才能勉强得逞，几年下来，又因为两人聚少离多，所以做这事的次数屈指可数。

Arthit烦恼的瞥了一眼kongphop在昏黄灯光下的背影，暗暗叹了口气，他还是心软了。

“那个……kongphop，别弄了，睡吧。”

Arthit试探着道，kongphop有些惊讶的回头：“Arthit学长，是我吵着你了吗？”

“呃……不是啦，已经很迟了，快睡吧。”Arthit挠了挠头，索性将被子拉开，拍拍一旁空着的床铺。

kongphop忍不住嘴角上扬，像只看到主人的小狗一般凑过来，迅速的盖好被子。然后一把抱住Arthit，把下巴在他发间蹭了蹭。

“啊喂！你不要想……”

“Arthit学长，就这样好吗？我不会不经过你同意就……”

kongphop的话带着委屈求全的感觉，Arthit心里像是被针扎了一下，他默默的伸手，环住了那个小心翼翼爱着自己的男孩，轻声道：“快睡吧，晚安。”

  



End file.
